


No Cure for Curiosity

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If anyone asks, I'm researching how the cloak works."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cure for Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a quote from Ellen Parr – "The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity." This was written for the forbiddenfic "Inappropriate Content" challenge. My prompt was bored – bad timing – jumper!sex. Got them all in there.

Rodney had almost gotten used to Sheppard showing up at random times. He knew that Sheppard was bored to tears, with three weeks on board the _Daedalus_ and nothing to do, but that didn't change the fact that _Rodney_ was busy. Supposedly, the engineers on board ship were the best of the best, but if that was the case, then Rodney despaired for the future of the human race, because they were all raging incompetents. He was kept busy from the time he woke up (far too early, but at least there was coffee) till he went to bed (far too late).

Right now he was attempting to break down how the cloaking technology worked for the puddlejumpers, in the hope that it could be adapted for the _Daedalus_. He had sent away Stully and Corrigan in a fit of disgust, and was diagramming circuit configurations on the 'jumper that was in the bay. It was boring, meticulous work that he wasn't well suited for, but if he wanted it done right, clearly he was going to have to do it himself.

"Hi, Rodney," Sheppard popped up out of nowhere, and Rodney jumped, hitting his head on the overhead controls.

"Ow! Don't you have anything better to do than to attempt to damage my very valuable brain?" Rodney bitched. Rubbing his head, he halfway expected to find blood on his hand. That had _hurt_ , dammit.

Sheppard's face folded into something that resembled contrition. "Sorry, buddy. Anything I can help you with?"

Rodney knew that Sheppard was _completely_ unsuited to circuit diagnostics, but if he tried to tell him that, Sheppard would just pout at him. And there wasn't much that was more disheartening than a grown man pouting. "Yes, you can come write down what I tell you." Sheppard smiled and came aboard the 'jumper, taking Rodney's laptop and settling into the pilot's seat. Propping the laptop up on the dash, he twisted so he could look at Rodney, who got the hint and promptly started to read circuit assignments off to him.

Surprisingly, Sheppard proved to have some patience after all, lasting almost forty-five minutes before he finally set down the laptop with a huff of frustration. Rodney immediately stopped what he was doing, expecting that he was going to have to get out of Sheppard's way in a moment. But Sheppard didn't stand up. Instead, he took a deep breath and stretched. Rodney couldn't help the way that his eyes fell to his stomach, watching his t-shirt ride up. He wanted nothing more than to nibble that thin stripe of skin, but he couldn't. Sheppard would probably run away if he even hinted at what he wanted, and his friendship was far more important.

He realized that he was staring just about the time that John relaxed out of the stretch, and he forced his eyes up. They met Sheppard's and Rodney nearly panicked. Sheppard was staring back, eyes unblinking. Rodney started to fumble for some sort of excuse, some reason to have been looking at Sheppard's stomach, but Sheppard didn't give him a chance. Instead, Sheppard stood up and advanced slowly on Rodney.

Rodney stepped to one side, expecting that Sheppard would leave him to his embarrassment. With any luck, he wouldn't want to discuss it with Rodney - repress and deny seemed right up Sheppard's alley. But Sheppard didn't seem to realize that that was what he was supposed to do. He came to a stop right in front of Rodney, who opened his mouth. Surely he was smart enough to come up with _something_ to say!

His very clever justification dried up in his throat when Sheppard brought up one hand to rest against Rodney's cheek. "Tell me I'm not misreading this," Sheppard said. Rodney could only shake his head, mute with fear. He couldn't believe that Sheppard was going to go there - that he was willing to risk so much. It made Rodney feel like a craven coward.

But he couldn't let Sheppard take all the risks, so he tipped his head, pressing more firmly against Sheppard's hand. Ignoring the way that his own hand was shaking, he slowly reached out and wrapped it around the back of Sheppard's neck, pulling him closer. He could tell the moment that Sheppard figured it out, because suddenly there were lips pressed against his own.

He barely had a moment to register the way they felt before the sound of the airlock doors opening caught his attention. Rodney jumped away from Sheppard and tried to school his face into something more innocent as Caldwell came around the corner of the 'jumper. "Doctor, Colonel," he said. "I was wondering what kind of progress you've made on adapting the cloak for the _Daedalus_?"

Working hard not to look at Sheppard, Rodney let out some of his frustration in a huff of derision. "Well, it would help if we were sure how the Ancients managed to cloak the 'jumpers in the first place. I'm still working on that one - then I'll be able to tell you if we can adapt it. But that's not going to happen if I keep being interrupted."

Caldwell glared at him, and then transferred his glare to Sheppard. But his voice was smooth and patient when he said, "Understood, Doctor McKay. In that case, I should just leave you to it, I assume."

Sheppard was cool when he turned to pick up the laptop, reading off the last set of numbers, as if there had been no interruption at all. Caldwell nodded and turned around, making his way past the 'jumper and out of the airlock. Rodney wilted in relief, only barely managing to land on the seat instead of the floor. "That was close," he muttered.

He looked up when Sheppard knelt next to him. "Yeah, it was. And I don't have to tell you that Caldwell _can't_ know, Rodney. He just _can't_." Sheppard looked frightened, and that was just wrong on so many levels. Sheppard wasn't supposed to be scared.

But - "Do you want to stop?" _Please say no, please say no..._

"Fuck that," Sheppard said, touching Rodney's face. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think we _can_."

Before Rodney could give in to the urge to resume kissing Sheppard, he stepped away briefly, closing the door and engaging the cloak. "If anyone asks, I'm researching how the cloak works," Rodney said in response the questioning look that Sheppard gave him. The relief on Sheppard's face reassured him that he was doing the right thing.

Stepping back into the circle of Sheppard's arms, he tipped his head and leaned forward, taking Sheppard's mouth in a forceful kiss. Sheppard gave as good as he got, kissing Rodney deeply, making him groan. Their tongues slipped against each other as Rodney learned Sheppard's taste.

They kissed until they were both breathless, and then Rodney slipped to his knees. He still didn't know if this was going to be his only chance, but in case it was, he wanted to taste Sheppard, feel the heavy weight of his cock on his tongue. As he unbuttoned Sheppard's BDUs, he dropped his eyes, afraid of what he'd see on Sheppard's face. Sheppard's hand slid under his chin, lifting his face, and reluctantly, Rodney looked up.

Sheppard smiled, clearly meaning it, and he said, "Please, Rodney." Rodney returned the smile and finished undoing Sheppard's pants, letting them drop to the dock of the 'jumper. The bulge of Sheppard's cock showed clearly through his boxers, and Rodney leaned forward to mouth at it. Sheppard groaned, one of his hands clenching painfully tight on Rodney's shoulder. "Oh, god, don't tease," he practically whimpered.

Carefully, he pulled down Sheppard's boxers, making sure to lift the elastic so that it didn't catch. He didn't hesitate, opening his mouth and taking Sheppard's - John's, he was sucking the man's cock, he could call him John, right? - John's cock into his mouth. Taking just the head in, he ran his tongue over the slit, tasting the slick salt of John's precome. John moaned softly, and the muscles in his hips and ass tightened, like he was fighting the urge to thrust.

Pulling off John's cock momentarily, Rodney said, "You can fuck my face if you want," even as he braced himself. He'd never volunteered for that before, but he found himself wanting it, wanting to know that his throat would be sore for days after this.

But John tightened even further, giving only a soft, shallow thrust. Rodney snorted and took more of John's cock into his mouth, not sure what he was trying to prove. He didn't stop, though, taking John as deep as he could, till his nose was buried John's pubic hair. He swallowed once, twice, around the head of John's cock, which was in his throat, then pulled back slowly.

That seemed to be enough to break John, who promptly thrust his cock back down Rodney's throat. It was slow but steady, and Rodney couldn't have avoided it if he tried. Thankfully, he didn't want to try.

John started to fuck Rodney's mouth, harder and faster with every stroke as he realized that he really could do this without hurting Rodney. He shifted one hand so that it was wrapped in Rodney's hair, holding his head steady for the pounding that he was giving Rodney's throat.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled back, pulled out. Rodney cried out inarticulately and tried to chase after John's cock with his mouth, but John evaded him. John was panting hard, and Rodney didn't understand why he'd stopped. "No," John said. "Don't want to come in your mouth. Can I - I want to fuck you. Is that all right?"

Rodney groaned at the words. Fuck, yes, John could fuck him. The thought of that cock, pushing into him, splitting him open... He reached down to rip open his pants even as he was turning on his knees. He was vaguely aware that John had shuffled over a step so that he could reach the medical kit, and he spared a bit to wonder why. Oh, yeah. Lube.

He shoved his pants down as far as they would go. He couldn't even be bothered to take off his boots, so his pants were wadded up around his ankles, but he spread his legs as wide as they'd go, and lowered his shoulders to the deck. He heard John's gasp, and then the thud as John dropped to his own knees behind him.

John's hands were gentle as they stroked over his ass, touching and spreading Rodney wide. "You have the _best_ ass," John said. "I'm just surprised you haven't caught me staring at it." He heard the click of lube being opened, and then a slick finger pushed in fast and hard. "I bet you'd look good if I spanked you," John was fingering him deep, and one finger had already become two, faster than Rodney could quite adjust to, but he didn't care.

The idea of John slapping his ass, turning it pink and then red, made Rodney groan his agreement. "Anything," he said. As if in reward, John pressed his fingers against Rodney's prostate. "Oh, fuck, John. Now, now, _now_."

But John had stopped moving. "Call me that again."

What? Huh? Oh. "John. Fuck me, John. Shove your cock up my ass," Rodney said, desperate for it. "Need it. Want it. Fuck me now, oh, please, fuck me. I'll call you anything you want, just please fuck me."

Blunt pressure at his hole shut him up for a moment, and he sighed as John's cock slid into him. Felt so good, so big and hard and splitting him open. John didn't hesitate, pressing in slow and steady, till Rodney felt John's balls slap against his own. He managed to squirm one hand down so that he could wrap it around his own cock, and he moaned. He was close, so close, and John hadn't really started to fuck him yet.

John's hands wrapped around Rodney's hips, tight enough that he knew that he was going to have bruises, and then he started to really fuck Rodney, hard and deep and fast. Each stroke pushed Rodney's cock into his hand, and he whimpered. "Oh, god."

Panting like a bellows, John leaned forward over Rodney's back and nipped at his neck. "Want to feel you come, Rodney. Squeeze me tight with your hole, come on."

As if he'd been waiting for permission, Rodney's orgasm rolled over him and he shot into his hand. Shaky and barely able to stay on his knees, he relaxed into the floor, letting John pound into him for a minute more. Then he felt the sudden increase in warmth that told him that John had come as well.

The two of them sank down onto the floor, John wrapped around Rodney. As Rodney squirmed, trying to get comfortable, John slid out of him, causing them both to groan in disappointment. It was mitigated by the fact that Rodney could turn over and seek out John's mouth with his own.

They kissed for long minutes, until the cold plating started to get to Rodney and he broke away. "I hate to say this - " he started.

"But you're cold and your back hurts," John finished. With a grin, he released Rodney and rolled to his feet, tugging up his pants with a look of disgust, which Rodney shared. It only took them a few minutes to get dressed again, and then they were left staring at each other. "Um," John said.

"Still bored?" Rodney asked.

John stared at him for a long minute, then shook his head, a wide grin on his face. "No, I can't say I am."

"Good. The next time you are, you know what to do." Rodney picked up his laptop, trying to hide his own smile. Turning off the cloak, he looked out at the bay, making sure that there was no one out there. "Oh, and John?"

John turned to look at him from where he was opening the door. "Yeah?"

"Next time? It's my turn."

The sound of John's laughter chased him down into his contemplation of the circuits.


End file.
